Ash's Puberty Related Adventures
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: Satoshi fans will either award me or hunt down and kill me.Ash is going through puberty and has a few little'problems'.Mist and Brock go along for the somewhat bumpy ride.Ash falls in and out of love, gets disowned repeatedly and has multiple breakdowns!
1. Love makes you throw up!

Chapter One: Love is like a Fever...it Makes you...Throw Up?

**A/N: Okay, I'm driven. I own nought. This is based on the real Pokémon. It's set when Ash only has the eight Kanto badges and hasn't been to anywhere else yet. It has Ash, Brock, Misty and Gary. There is NO May, Max or Dawn. There are a few slight changes though, Ash is fifteen, Brock is sixteen, Misty is fifteen and Gary is fifteen, clear? Ash is STILL trying to become the champion, Misty still refuses to let her togepi evolve, Brock is still a good cook and Gary is still a sore loser. (Yes, if you're wondering. This is set before togepi evolves.) Now, Ash finished getting Kanto's badges and defeated the elite four when he was about twelve-thirteen. Now, he's doing it again before he goes to another region.**

**OKAY. Here we go!**

"Okay...you can do this, Ash, you're a champion."The trainer reassured himself in front of the mirror but he wasn't so sure.

Ash swiftly ran his hands through his hair and stuck his cap back on. It was nice to stay in a building every once in a while. Even though he'd been there and done that, Ash and his friends Brock and Misty were back in Kanto. Ash had decided to try and retrain himself. He'd gotten the idea when his Pikachu fell asleep in battle once.

So at the moment they were staying in a hotel in Caledon City

For months, years even, Ash had had this...feeling...at first it had just been small and it was doing a cancan in the back of his sub-conscious mind but now...it was nagging at him, eating his mind away from the inside out, it was a question. Something he had to ask.

Ash almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a small shock go through his leg. He looked down. Pikachu.

"Pika...?"He gazed up.

He bent down and picked up his friend, "Hey, guy. You hungry?"

The Pokémon gave a slight nod before nuzzling against his cheek.

"You stink, too, I'll give you a bath later." He put him down.

The Pokémon looked up at him, indignantly.

He smiled and looked around his small hotel room. A bed, a light, a dresser and mirror, a mini bar fridge and his stuff in the corner. Ash opened the fridge and pulled out a box of pika-chow (check it out this stuff really exists in the Pokémon episodes.)

He looked around for the bowl but Pikachu was already dragging it over. He set it down and Ash poured the food into it. He scratched Pikachu on the ears and he settled down to eat.

He returned to the mirror and repeated himself, "You are a champion."

Again, he took off his hat and he messed up his dark hair. He took off his jacket and looked at his black t-shirt, sort of tight, sort of loose around his reasonably toned stomach. He flexed his practically non-existent muscles on his arms and sighed.

Ash flipped out his trainer card and admired his badges. All eight of them. He put the symbol of his experience back in his pocket and put his jacket back on.

The teenager looked over to Pikachu who was still eating and he whispered down to his feet, "Just ask...Ash, do it, you can do anything."

He steadied his breath and opened his door, slightly. He glanced out into the 'mini lounge suit' that had been a deal that came with them renting out three separate rooms.

Brock was sitting with a slightly bored expression on his face, in a lounge in the corner, throwing an empty poke ball into the air and catching it.

Misty was playing with her Togepi. She threw occasional glances to the blow up pool in the corner in which her Horsea frolicked. Ash watched as the continuous bobbing up and down of her bright hair made him dizzy.

...

Misty looked up, in surprise as Ash ran past with his hand over his mouth, headed to the bathroom to vomit.

Brock shook his head, "He's fine, just recovering still, and we only got here a day ago. He's not used to 'luxury'."

Mist walked over and smiled vaguely, "Well, he better be okay,"

Brock nodded, "He will be."The Pokémon breeder reached out and squeezed Misty's pale hand. She squeezed back and smiled at him.

**A/N: Hey, did ya like it? I'm sorry if it's taking too long to get to the point. :D Maybe a few reviews would influence me to write more...**

**Thanks for reading : )**


	2. Ash turns his Cap Backwards

Chapter Two: Ash Turns his Cap Backwards

**A/N: I own Jack crap.**

"Damn..." Ash cursed himself for being so useless and leaned against the bathroom bench.

"Chu?" He heard a squeak outside and he opened the door.

Pikachu scuttled in and looked at his trainer.

Ash sat on the tiles still feeling ill, "Do you think I should..." He began but stopped halfway in thought.

KNOCK KNOCK

Without another sound, Brock walked in and said, "You okay?"

Ash nodded without making eye contact, "Yeah, just something I ate..."

Pikachu nodded.

Brock smiled, "Uh, Ash, you haven't eaten in a day, in case you haven't noticed,"

Ash shrugged and got up. The three of them sat down in the lounge room.

Misty was putting her Horsea back to its ball and sat on the floor, nursing Togepi.

"You good, now?" She looked up at him, her big green eyes seemed to glow.

Brock spoke before Ash could, "He's fine now. The real question is: what was he doing with Pikachu in a bathroom?"

Ash felt the blood rush to his face and turn his cheeks to the same colour of Pikachu's.

He was close to hitting Brock when he saw Misty's face light up with amusement and she started laughing.

"It's not even funny, it's stupid! What's wrong with you!"He threw his cap down and stormed out.

Brock rolled his eyes but still looked worried. Misty stopped laughing and opened her mouth to call out to him, "Ash...don't..." it came out as an inaudible croak.

Ash raged into his room and slammed the door. He peeled off his jacket and took off his shoes before falling onto the bed. After ten minutes or so Ash noticed the pounding on his door. He got up and opened it, Pikachu walked in and Ash fell back to the bed, almost in tears. Pikachu gave him the 'what's wrong?' look. Ash said, "Whaddaya think?"

Pikachu shrugged, "Pika...pi."

Ash woke up, sometime, early the next morning. He yawned and went to the lounge to find his hat. He wandered past the window and yawned again when he noticed that the sun was barely up.

Misty was on the couch, sitting in silence.

"Here..."She got up and pressed the cap into his hands.

"Mist..."He sat down.

"I'm sorry, Ash, we were only joking around earlier."

Ash ignored her.

Misty touched his arm, "I think we should go back to Pallet. Soon."

"That's stupid! Why?" He frowned.

"You're sick. I don't just mean when you threw up, you've been acting weird lately...like you know up here..."She pointed to her head.

"You think I'm crazy? I throw up and it makes you think I'm mental?"

"No...it's just," Misty was close to cracking, "Lately you've been really umm...out of it."

"That's ridiculous." Ash argued.

Mist hugged him, "Oh, Ash, I hope you'll be okay!"

"What's wrong with you! I'm fine!"he pulled away from her and stood up.

Big mistake.

Misty stood up and screeched at him, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU! ALL YOU DO IS DRAG ME AND BROCK ALONG ON YOUR STUPID JOURNEY'S! BUT DO WE GET TO DO ANYTHING? NO!"

Ash backed off.

Misty cooled down slightly and pulled him back, "I wasn't done..."she was hyperventilating, almost.

Ash looked at her, confused. He was close to apologising when she pushed him away again.

Ash gave up and left, back to his room.

"Pikachu."Ash looked at the pokemon who seemed annoyed.

"You think your day was bad..."Ash started throwing things into his bag.

Brock walked in.

"Thanks for knocking."Ash growled.

"Chill out, a bit, Misty's almost crying because of you."Brock frowned.

Ash stood up, tempted to pull his cap backwards, "Because of me? That's stupid!"

"Wow, she's right, you are losing it."

Ash started shaking, "Pikachu...u...use thunderbolt..."

Pikachu ignored him.

"DO IT, PIKACHU, USE THUNDERBOLT!"

"Pika!" The yellow pokemon refused.

"Aargh!" This is stupidly ridiculous and ridiculously stupid!" Ash stomped his feet, stubbornly as Brock left, shaking his head in pity.

Pikachu snorted in disgust and walked to the corner, where he sat and ignored his trainer.

Ash furiously got out his stuff, again. He took off his shirt and his grimy jeans that he hadn't washed in a week. He threw another shirt on, black, of course. He gave up on finding more pants so he put the dirty jeans back on. He made the effort of changing his socks and he was re lacing his shoes. Ash gulped down the stress that he never remembered having before. He found his belt and smiled, he really needed a new one, but...he couldn't just put his poke balls in his pockets so for now...the belt would have to do. He straightened all the poke balls in it...five with pokemon in them and one empty one. He put the belt on...it even made him feel slightly better. He picked one of the poke balls out and clicking the button in the centre, threw it up. His Pidgeot gave him a confused look as it crouched in the tiny room. Ash petted it, "Hello...You must need some...exercise..."

The bird looked at him proudly.

Ash zipped his bag up and went to grab Pikachu, he leant to pick him up, only to get a small shock, "AH! What was that for? C'mon, Pikachu...we're leaving. Now."

The Pikachu reluctantly stood up. Ash scooped him up and stuck him on his shoulder. Pikachu got comfortable and yawned.

Ash thanked God, silently for the big window in his room. He opened it and pulled his bag on. He flicked his hat around.

"Pidg...Come here." He whispered, careful not to draw attention.

His faithful pokemon strutted over.

"Use fly, 'cause we're goin' home."

He got onto the Pokémon's back, careful not to ruffle the feathers.

Pidgeot flew out the window, swiftly. Somewhere up in the sky, they slowed down enough for Ash to tuck Pikachu into his Jacket.

Ash blinked back tears as he watched the sun rise to the centre of the sky.

**A/N: Ash is not a sook! He's going through Puberty. (he's a late bloomer. :P) Also, thank you to pokemaster101 for the help :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Pokemon Drugs

Chapter three: Pikachu's Marijuana 

**A/N: We've been over this. I own a few games, a stuffed Pikachu toy, and a love for the original pokemon episodes but I do not, under any circumstances own Pokémon. **

Misty and Brock had their bags over their shoulders and had just checked out from the hotel. They were making quick speed and were near route 16.

"Where is he?"Misty shifted Togepi in her arms.

"He's got to be somewhere."Brockgroaned.

"This is your fault...you make that stupid joke and upset him!"Misty growled.

"You can argue with me, or we can find Ash."Brock reasoned.

"Fine."

Suddenly a boy of about twelve, on a bike rode past, talking on a cell phone, "Yeah? Okay, Ash, I'll see you in about an hour...yep...bye."

Misty and Brock looked at each other and yelled simultaneously, "ASH!"

They watched as the boy turned onto the bike track.

"It's really slippery on that..."Misty worried.

"Then put Togepi in its ball."He frowned.

Misty did so and took a deep breath before she and Brock ran onto the cycling road, after the boy on the bike.

It wasn't as slippery as they expected but it did have a persistent slant that worked to their advantage and helped their speed.

The red-headed, Misty ran faster than Brock screaming wildly like she was in a war, "Charge! AFTER HIM!"

Brock sighed and kept running, staying within a good 300metres of the boy.

Soon they came off the cycling road, near Fuchsia city.

The boy still hadn't noticed them and he made his way to a clearing of trees.

Brock and Misty watched on, behind a tree, the latter shaking.

The boy spoke as a girl, walked over, "ASHLEY! Hello!"

She smiled, "Hey, Tim!"

Brock and Mist hung their heads and walked away. Misty turned to him, "well, that failed..."

"Yeah...ah well, we'll find Ash."

Misty stayed silent and she let Togepi, out of its ball.

SCENE CHANGE!

Ash put Pidgeot back into its ball and sighed as he looked at his house. He walked over to his house and breathed, "Look, Pikachu...home."

Pikachu shocked him in excitement, "PIKACHU!"

Ash knocked on the door. He waited...and waited...a voice from inside exclaimed, "Oh, that had better not be those Jehovah's Witnesses again!"

Ash heard footsteps and the door opened. His mother shrieked at the site of him, "ASH! My baby boy!"She hugged him...or strangled...

Ash wrestled her off of him and said, "Hey, mum. Can I come in?"

"Of course, you can!" She pulled him into the house and said, "Where are Misty and Brock?"

"At Caledon, I think..." Pikachu jumped from his back.

"You think?" Ash watched his mother pour lemonade into two glasses. She them down on the table and they sat down.

"Chu..." Pikachu, complained. Ash's mum smiled, "Oh, hello, Pikachu! You must be tired." She got up again and rooted through some drawers, before pulling out a spray bottle, hyper potion. She handed it to the pokemon who snatched it up gratefully and laid on the floor, spraying himself at regular intervals. 

Ash picked up the conversation, "Well, we had an argument...we were at Celadon and they called me insane so I left."

"Is that all?"His mother pressed.

"Yep."

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you, you've grown so much!" She hugged him again.

Ash nodded, "Good to see you, too."

"That reminds me!" She leaped up and rushed out of the room.

Ash stood up and gazed around the kitchen, photos of him lined the walls. One in particular caught his eye, he was ten, and it had been taken at Prof. Oak's lab. He holding Pikachu, Ash looked happy but Pikachu had a wary look in his eyes.

Pikachu looked up at Ash, "Pikachu...pika, pi, pika..."He sprayed the potion at himself again and continued rolling around in a daze.

Ash shook his head and his mother rushed back in, clutching a handful of birthday cards. Ash sat back down and his mother sat next to him.

"This one, I like, a lot!" She passed him the first one.

Ash read it. It said: To Ash, Happy 11th Birthday. I hope Pikachu is being good, lots of love from your mummy.

There was $10 in it, which Ash put on the table.

His mother passed him, the next card, it was yellow with a lightning bolt motif, border. Which said: Dear Ash. Everything here is quiet but we all miss you! HAPPY 12th birthday! Good luck, love mum.

Ash picked out the next one, it read: To Ash. How many badges do you have now? Give Pikachu my love. Happy Birthday, you're a teenager now! From mum.

That card had a fifty dollar note inside.

"Why didn't you send them?"Ash was confused.

"Because I wanted to see you open them!"His mother laughed. Ash shrugged and went for the next card, which was red. He read it aloud, "Happy Birthday, Ash, I miss you. Love from mum. xoxo."

He picked up the last one, a black card with master balls on the corners, it said: Dear Ash. Happy 15th birthday. You must be a fantastic trainer by now, I miss you, so much, but you have to keep fulfilling your dreams. From mum.

"Thank you, for the money," Ash pocketed the $60.

"It's fine...now tell me what happened...really."

Ash sighed and spoke, " I just feel...different...than I used to, nothing has the same point, anymore. It's like maybe, Pokemon isn't what I want to do,...I don't know. My pokemon just don't lose, it's too easy, so it's not as fun now. Plus, it used to feel more exciting, but ever since I was about fourteen, I can't stop thinking about Gir-other stuff."

His mother smirked and nodded her head, " I thought that'd happen, that's why, I took the liberty of enrolling you at high school.

"What?" Ash felt himself get dizzy.

Pikachu squirted the bottle again, "PIKA..chu...chu..chu..."

**A/N: HAHAHA! Ash's mum used: Bombshell**

**It's super effective! **

**Ash fainted.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Silly Ash

Ash's Puberty Related Adventures

Chapter 4: Silly Ash, Electricity and Water Equals Bad, Silly Ash!

**A/N: I own nothing...yet...**

Ash spoke, "Excuse me?"

"You heard right!"His mother smiled, "Oh, and while you've been sitting there I've taken your pokemon."

"WHAT?"Ash scrambled, trying to find his belt but it wasn't there, "How?"

"Pika?"Pikachu looked up, from the now empty bottle.

"Oh, you get to keep Pikachu, but none of the others," His mother frowned.

"What the hell. Why not?"Ash screams.

"They're just too strong, the other children will have a heart attack! The only reason that you get to keep Pikachu is because I know how close you two are!"

"Pika!"Pikachu nodded.

"Back, soon, honey," Ash's mother walked out the door.

Ash sighed, "Goody, goody, gumdrops,"

Pikachu got up and walked over to Ash, he grabbed his trainer's hand and gave it a small reassuring shock.

"Pikachu, chu,"

"School? Damn, this must be a dream,"

"Pika,"

"Yeah, you're right, a nightmare," Ash bit his lip.

The trainer got up and walked upstairs into his room.

"Pi...pika," Pikachu's squeak was soft and uncertain as he watched Ash's somewhat gloomy expression turn to nostalgia.

Ash felt his mouth twitch into a smile as he looked up at drawings he'd done years ago, of pokemon, pictures in crayon of badly drawn Squirtles and a childish map of Kanto, all stuck to the walls, crookedly with sticky tape.

Pikachu saw Ash's eyes go darker than normal; he was lost in thought, in memories.

"I'm home," Ash half laughed, half choked as he fell onto his bed.

"Chu," The pokemon grunted.

"I am not a sook!"Ash disagreed.

Pikachu mumbled unintelligibly.

Ash grinned idiotically up at his ceiling. Pikachu crawled under the bed, bored and started thumping the bottom of it, egging Ash to get up.

BANG

Ash ignored it, still mentally living up his days as a seven year old.

Pikachu gave up and wandered out of the room.

He ran down the stairs and back to the kitchen, he pounced onto Ash's bag, thrown onto the floor. Carefully, he unzipped it, and pulled out, Ash's wallet, he threw it to the side. Next, he found, Ash's clothes. He threw them out to. The Pokemon groaned as he pulled out his trainer's pokedex which was another thing he threw to the side.

A few spare poke balls joined the pile of unwanted items and Pikachu found a thunderstone, which he looked at in faint fear and then quickly discarded to the pile.

Pikachu turned the bag upside down, letting a few random items fall out.

After he'd lost interest, Pikachu walked away from the bag and into the lounge room, where a TV was blaring.

"Today, we discover a brand new trainer, on the road from Goldenrod, Johto! Mimi, has with her a pidgey and a very strong Nidorina! Mimi, how many badges do you have?"

Pikachu looked up at a slightly confused blonde girl, standing with her pokemon, "Um, none, but..."

"That's great!" The presenter ignored her and grinned down the camera, "We'll be back, soon, folks, with an exclusive interview with Lance the Dragon Master!"

_Been there, done, that_. Pikachu thought to himself as the ads came on.

He kept walking, skidding slightly on the polished floor.

The pokemon gave up on entertaining himself and went back to where Ash was.

"I choose you!"Ash said in a daze, a daze that was broken by a shock from Pikachu.

"Ouch!"Ash jumped up and looked at Pikachu, "You still, stink...I should really bath you...come on," Ash picked him up.

"PIKA!"Pikachu struggled, as Ash walked down to the bathroom.

He sat Pikachu down on the tiles and turned the taps on.

Pikachu looked around mindlessly, at shampoo and soap, the smells were already affecting him.

Ash squirted the pokemon friendly, liquid soap into the water and dumped Pikachu into it.

"PIKACHUUUUU!" Pikachu thunder bolted Ash as soon as he hit the water.

Ash felt the electricity travel through him, buzzing wildly. Everything went white, bright and then faded to black, he was blind, he couldn't see a thing!

He jumped up, still shaking, "AAAAAAH! I'm blind, I can't see! My eyes, my eyes!"

Pikachu watched his trainer tumble down the stairs, still screaming. Pikachu grabbed the cloth and began scrubbing at his arms, ignoring the cries from Ash.

Half an hour lately, Pikachu was quite enjoying the bath and was splashing wildly, still ignoring Ash downstairs screeching for his sight.

Pikachu dunked his head under the water and shook it off, "Pika," He blinked.

Yawning, Pikachu got out of the bath and pulled the plug.

"CHU CHU!"He screamed, excited as the water spiralled down the drain.

He picked out a red hand towel and fixed it around his waist and walked down stairs.

Ash's mother walked through the door, clutching, enrolment forms, to see all her son's things scattered at her feet, a damp pikachu in a towel, and Ash rocking back and forth saying, "My eyes...my beautiful eyes,"

She sighed, "What, have you done? Who's a bad boy?"

**A/N: Sorry, it's short...I'm tired. Plus I think I have a cold...maybe a hyper potion would cure me...Imma go try that!**

**I want 5 reviews before I update...Yes, YOU, reading this sentence, click review, it's not that hard! Review and you get to find out whether Ash ever gets to see again!**

**until **


	5. Brock's Master Plan

Ash's Puberty Related Adventures

Chapter Five: The things Pokemon do when they're bored!

**A/N: I don't own pokemon :( Thank you for the reviews! Oh and yes, I did have a cold, it got worse. DX**

Ash's mother ran forward and started to shake him, "Ash! Ash! What happened? Can you hear me? Ash? Ash!"

"Mummy?"Ash whimpered, "I can't see,"

"Why? What's happened?"His mother sat next to him. Pikachu rolled his eyes and walked away, possibly to find more hyper potions...

"Pikachu blinded me! With Thunderbolt...it was a vicious attack; I tell you he was trying to get rid of me!"Ash rubbed at his eyes.

"Pika!"Pikachu yelled in protest from the kitchen.

"Huh?"His mother frowned, "What?"

Ash composed himself, "Well I was giving him his bath and when I went to put him into the water, he used thunderbolt and tried to kill me! Now I can't see a thing!"

"Okay, so Pikachu turned evil and tried to murder you, is that what your saying?"Hus mother laughed.

Ash was serious, "Yes,"

"I think maybe Pikachu was just scared of the water...after all it would've been months since he's been bathed, yes?"

"Yes," Ash groaned.

"Now, are you sure you can't see?"

"Positive, everything's white," He frowned straining to see.

"Well I have the cure!"His mother smiled.

"WHAT?"Ash screamed.

"Bed rest and no talking at all," His mother grinned.

"Are you su..."He began.

"Stop talking, off to bed, with you, come on!"His mother interrupted and puilld him to his room.

Ash's mum tucked her son into his bed, which was just a little small for him, now.

She walked out, glad that he wouldn't be complaining anymore.

Pikachu failed at finding any hyper potion and instead decided to dress himself. He wandered, with the towel still around himself, to Ash's mother's room.

He walked in through the open door and pulled the wardrobe open. Pikachu flung the towel away and rooted through clothing for something suitable, "Pika, pika," He mumbled as he searched.

Eventually Pikachu found something suitable. A short beach skirt with fitted nicely, actually it was definitely too small for Ash's mum anyway, after putting on the pink skirt he pulled out a variety of shirts, all of which did not fit.

He gave up on that and instead pulled down a green hair scarf from the duchess and tied it around his chest. He finished his look with a string of blue pearls around his neck.

Pikachu walked to the mirror and looked at himself, "PIKACHU!" he squealed

Pikachu walked back to the kitchen and out the front door. The sun shone down onto him as he looked around for a familiar building. He found it and walked inside. Professor Oak's laboratory.

Pikachu wandered around until familiar voice echoed above, "P...Pikachu? A PIKACHU!" Prof. Oak grabbed him up and said, "Oh good, lord, a Pikachu, what are the odds of...wait, a minute...I know this Pikachu!"

"Pika!"He squirmed happily.

"Ash's Pikachu? What are you wearing? Where's Ash?"

"Pika," Pikachu shrugged pretending not to know.

"Well, then, there's only one thing for it! There's no point in alerting His mother...so..."The professor grabbed up his phone and punched in the number

SCENE CHANGE!

Brock and Misty were sitting in the poke centre in Fuchsia, thinking about lunch when Brock's phone rang.

"Hello?"He answered it, and put in on loudspeaker so they could both hear it.

"Uh...Brock? It's Professor Oak here, something strange has happened.

Misty and Brock exchanged nervous glances before Misty said, "What! What is it?"

"Well, I have Ash's Pikachu here...but there's no sign of Ash."

"Oh...okay," Brock was thoughtful.

"Did you check Ash's Mu-" Misty began but Brock cut her off.

"Well, we haven't seen Ash but we'd be happy to pick up Pikachu!"

"Fantastic!"Oak smiled.

Brock pretended to be worried, "Oh but how will we get there, it's too far to walk with togepi!"

"Oh I can easily lend you a spare pokemon! Check your boxes and it should be there in an hour or so, bye!"The professor hung up.

"What was that about?"Misty frowned.

Brock smiled, "Well, Ash, is at home and Pikachu isn't with him. We get the pokemon that Oak sent up, fly to the lab and collect Pikachu and we find Ash and bargain for the return of his precious pokemon!"

"Huh? What's the point of that?" Misty shifted Togepi in her arms.

"No...no point at all! Although, it may cause Ash to see what a dick he's been acting like lately."

"Huh?"Misty repeated.

**A/N: The hyper potion didn't work, I still feel like crap. Maybe a few reviews would help me feel better!**


	6. I LIIKE IIIT!

Ash's Puberty Related Adventures

Chapter 6: BABY I LIIIKE IIIT!

**A/N: Hey, yo guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, I had to buy a whole new Microsoft word: ( but it's all good now. Enjoy! (This Chapter is set around two days after the last one :D )**

**A/N 2: Okay, well I started this chapter over a month ago, when I got the new micro word :S But I never got around to it, then I pulled muscles in my arm so I had to rest. It feels a bit better now though, I'm so sorry for the long wait! READ ON!**

Ash's mother polished off her third glass of long island ice tea. It was nice to have Ash quiet for once…but it wouldn't be long until his vision came back.

She put down the glass and flicked off the TV. Delia stretched her thin arms above her head and yawned.

"MUM! IT'S A MIRACLE!"She heard her son shout from upstairs. With a sigh, she got up and walked to his room.

"What's a miracle Ash?" She asked.

"I CAN SEE AGAIN!" Ash screamed blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"Oh, that's good then." She turned and walked back out.

Ash blinked his eyes still trying to wait for the colours to come in clearly.

"Where's that Pikachu?" He said to himself.

Ash walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his mother was making more tea.

"Mum…have you seen Pikachu?"

"Uh…not since he tried 'killing you', no," She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, uh, I can't find him…" Ash bit his lip and played with his fringe, nervously.

"Ash, I'm sure he's fine…you know how adventurous he is," Delia reasoned.

Ash let go of the piece of hair, allowing it to flop back down over his eyes, "I guess you're right."

"Ash, while you've got nothing to do, would you like to help me fill out your enrolment forms?"

"Not really," Her son answered truthfully.

"Well too bad." She took a sip of the ice tea and led her son to the lounge room.

Ash sat on the lounge near his mother, who had the forms in her hand.

"Well, Ash, I haven't seen you in a long time so there's a lot I don't know about you…"She frowned down at the paperwork before thrusting a pen into Ash's gloved hand, "So, we'll have to work it out."

"Okay…"Ash still wasn't interested.

"Okay let's see…Name: Ash….what's your middle name again, honey?"

Realising that his mother was quite drunk, Ash decided to make the most of things, "Super Awesome Pokemon Master Champion….King."

"I don't remember that, but okay….Ash Super Awesome Pokemon Master Champion King…now your age…is…13?"

"Seventeen," He lied.

Gullible as ever, his mother nods, "Oh! That's right…now, gender, male…okay, heart conditions…well there was that time you had a really high heart rate after running, so yes. Asthma, well you've never been very fit, so yes."

Ash opened his mouth to object but his mother continued.

"Phobias…..hmm, well when you were five you refused the kiddie pool, so water, oh then when you were seven you cried when you were stuck in that tree, so heights. When you were a baby you had a nightlight, so the dark. What about when you threw that clock at the wall? That means electronics, too."

"Next question," Ash breathed.

"Rightyo…let's see, other medical conditions…short temper and possible ADHD,"

Ash gritted his teeth, "Listen, I'm gonna leave you too it."

"Alright sweetie," She watched her son walk upstairs to his room.

Scene Change!

Brock and Misty were on the back of the Dragonite that Oak had sent for them. Wind, whipping through their hair, as they flew through the clouds.

"I'm not sure I get the point of all this!" Misty yelled over the wind.

"REV ENGE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brock cackled.

Misty sighed.

After what felt like hours, they reached Pallet town.

Brock put the pokemon straight into a pokéball and they walked quickly to the lab, Brock chuckling repeatedly at how close Ash was to them.

They walked into the pristine lab and were greeted by an overenthusiastic lab assistant.

"HEY! HEY! HELLOOOOO!" The assistant screamed at them, "Isn't Oak great? His inventions are top of the line, especially the pokedex! Would you like some useless supplies? Like pokéballs, they look good, but don't actually work! What about a potion? It'll heal your pokemon perfectly as long as it's not over Level 5! May I interest you in some unhelpful information about stat changes?"

Drivenbyrevenge appeared, "For fuck's sake!" She shot him repeatedly until he was dead, "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that!"

Misty and Brock stared, mouths agape.

Nervously, driven laughed, "Driven away!" She used her wings to fly through the ceiling, shattering it, glass and plaster fell to the floor, creating a massive hole. She was gone.

"He's dead…"Brock stuttered.

"He had a good run," Misty shrugged.

They kept walking.

They found Professor Oak, at the far side of the lab, rolling in a pile of money, throwing it up in the air squealing like a little girl.

"What the…"Brock began but was interrupted.

"MONEY! I'M RICH! RICH I TELL YOU, YOU PUNY EARTHLINGS! RICH! RICH! RICH! NOW I CAN BUY ALL THE TOMATOES I WANT!" They noticed that there were hundreds of tomatoes behind the money pile.

"Tomatoes?" Misty snorted.

"TOMATOES!" Oak Shrieked and threw one at her.

It splattered over her clothes. She didn't move.

"Tomatoes?" Brock raised his eyebrows.

"YEP! ALL THE TOMATOES I COULD DREAM OF!" He jumped up and started rolling in the tomato pile.

"Maybe we should go," Brock started to back away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Oak threw a handful of tomatoes at him.

"We came to get Pikachu!" Misty shouted.

Suddenly, Pikachu bounced out of the money pile, wearing dark gangsta sunglasses, and a jacket made of money.

"This just keeps getting weirder…" Brock rolled his eyes.

Pikachu pulled out a microphone and suddenly started singing in a high pitched voice, "Girl please excuse me If I'm coming too strong, but tonight is the night we can really let go. My girlfriend is out of town and I'm all alone. Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know! No I won't oh oh, oh oh! No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna to do to you! No I won't oh oh, oh oh! Shout it out, scream it loud let me hear you go! Baby I like it! The way you move on the floor! Baby I like it! Come on and give me some more! Oh yes I like it! Screaming like never before! Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!" 

"What did you say about things getting weirder?" Misty looked at Brock.

"You can talk?" Brock looked at Pikachu.

Pikachu let the microphone roll away and looked up, " Pika pi?"

"Did he just talk?" Misty was shaking.

"We will never ever speak of that again…" Brock nodded.

"DEAL." Misty agreed.

"TOMATOES!" The professor threw several of them at Brock and Misty.

"Ick…" Misty wiped them off herself, "Gross…"

"Come on, Pikachu," Brock picked him up.

They turned to leave.

Oak ran up behind, screaming and crash tackled them both to the ground, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! THE PARTY'S JUST GETTING STARTED!"

"I never liked parties all that much!" Brock tried to squirm away, but failed.

"And tomatoes aren't really my thing!" Misty kicked him.

The professor threw them into the tomato pile.

Covered in sticky red juices Brock Misty and Pikachu got up and once again tried to leave.

With a sigh, the professor laid down in the tomatoes, and seductively took a bite of one, "Oh, if you insist, I'll see you later! CALLLL MEEEE!"

Once they were about 2 metres away from him the three of them broke into sprints, running as fast as they could to get away.

"What the hell was that?" Brock panted once they were safely outside.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"We are never going back there, ever ever ever again!" Misty was shaking.

"Never ever," Brock wiped tomato seeds from his cheek.

**A/N: Hmmm, even I thought that was a bit weird… Tomatoes? Uh-oh.**

**I'm a hungry monkey, please let your reviews be my bananas!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
